Talk:List of running gags
Shimmer Do we think Shimmer being useless qualifies? She gets taken down quickly in Drop-Zone, Usual Suspects, Uncommon Dominators & Beneath. Then when she finally does manage to last more than five seconds in a fight, she ends up flooding the ship and creating Blue Beetle's escape route (Before the Dawn). -- Psypher 20:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :More like Shimmer being taken out by Robin with a bola. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:02, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think it should qualify as a recurring motif, yes. - Edited by Zergrinch - 23:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Reach The term Crash, Mode, and meat are all used by both Impulse and the Reach. Although Bart is seen using them first he is from the future, so tecnically the Reach uses them frist. That's why I put it under Reach. Nardragon (talk) 23:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think this is a "recurring motif" or "gag". It's just slang. ― Thailog 22:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It has, however, become a catchphrase of sorts for Bart. - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I think that's how people from his timeline talk, given the Reach occupation. ― Thailog 15:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Highly likely. But as far as "present-day" 2016 is concerned, that's Impulse's schtick. I vote we include this as Impulse's catchphrase, in a list of catchphrases. - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::That would be better. ― Thailog 15:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Name Huh. I knew this name wasn't right. Maybe "running gags"? Or separate them into different lists? ― Thailog 22:27, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty much everything but Dick's back-formations, "Hello, Megan!" and "I hate monkeys" are too short for pages of their own. I think it's better to keep a single page. Though 'running gags' doesn't quite cover everything. 'List of running gags and catchphrases'? -- Psypher 23:19, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds fine to me. If we're going with "gags", how about the one of poking fun of aliases (Speedy, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash). ― Thailog 23:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Organisation & Tense Sections so far seem to be ordered by when they were added. It'd probably be better to sort them either alphabetically by section heading or by order of appearance of the first example. Also, some sections are written in present and others past tense. We should probably pick one to use for all. -- Psypher 14:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) This article is starting to get unwieldy. I move that we split them into (drum roll) a list of running gags, and a list of catchphrases! *'Running Gags': School Bus, Shimmer the nincompoop, Robin's laughter, Zapped by lasers, Kid Flash running into walls, Artemis and drowning/dying, Aliases *'Catchphrases': Back-formations, Souvenir, Hello Megan, I hate monkeys, Noted, Reach lingo, Neptune's Beard Chum! - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Per Thailog then? XD Though, per the above, is the Reach slang really worth it? It's just how they talk. ― Thailog 15:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not 100% on some of those sections - Artemis nearly drowning happens three times in a row, except the third time is hardly "nearly drowning", is lampshaded in the show itself and then never happens again; she "dies" only twice; zapped in the eyes has happened only twice. I'm not sure any of those really belong. Souvinir also seems a bit redundant given the Mission souvenirs page. The actual "Souvinir!" catchphrase isn't used that often, is it? ::In any case that doesn't address either of my original points. Past tense seems to be most frequently used, so I suggest we use that consistently. And I'd go for ordered by first appearance, if there are no objections? -- Psypher 18:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with everything you said. ― Thailog 23:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've reordered and put it all in past tense. My next suggestion is that we bring in a "rule of three" - to qualify for the page there must be three examples from separate episodes and/or issues. To me, two just seems like a callback at best, but things like the school bus only happened three times and feel right. How do people feel about that? -- Psypher 16:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Agreed. Small problem while trying to separate the pages: should the backformations and Superboy's love/hate relationship with monkeys be gags or catchphrases? The way they are presented seem more like a gag, especially the latter. Superboy doesn't always say "I hate monkeys", so that breaks the recurring criterion. ― Thailog 20:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'd say gag. For that matter Impulse's Reach slang does get used in lots of different ways. The only true catchphrases are "Hello, Megan!", "Noted!", "Souvenir!" and"Neptune's beard". But if we go that way then the gag page isn't going to be all that much less crowded than this is now. -- Psypher 20:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, the "Hello, Megan!" section is quite overwhelming by itself... ― Thailog 20:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Also, the format of that section is inconsistent with the other catchphrase sections... ― Thailog 21:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Here's a truly dumb idea, move the Hello Megan section, to the Hello Megan page, cultural influence section perhaps? Regulus22 23:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Souvenir The whole Souvinir! section feels redundant. Either: * (a) we scrap the Souvinir! section * (b) we scrap the Mission souvenirs article and shift everything here * © we limit the Souvinir! section here to only the times Wally, or someone else, exclaims "Souvinir!" as a catchphrase, not everytime "souvinir(s)" is mentioned. I favour ©. -- Psypher 16:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :C. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::C. ― Thailog 20:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Yup, C is the go. 00:58, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've performed the cull. I may well have removed examples where the catchphrase actually was used, but that wasn't made clear in the entry and I didn't remember it, so anyone should feel free to add those back in. -- Psypher 14:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I did restore the section to reflect specific instances in which the word "souvenir" is spoken by itself and was not part of a full sentence. It doesn't happen with every mission so the list won't be that long. Let me know if this works for everyone. -- Ratrangerm Oct. 27, 2012 Adding unwords to trivia section Does anyone oppose that I add each unword to the respective episode trivia section, like we do with 16? ― Thailog 21:18, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Red Volcano & Virgil Shouldn't Red Volcano's habit of calling organic beings "meatbags" be included on the list? It's not ttotally the same as the Reach's derogatory usage of the word "meat". Also has anyone noticed that Virgil says "volume's maxed out" quite often during "Runaways"? What do you guys think? Banan14kab 07:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : I think you're right in your assessment that "meatbags" and "meat" are not the same, and therefore "meatbags" has to be classified as, or as not, on its own. My thinking is that it doesn't count as a running gag, unless it is spoken by more than one person (or android). It could be argued as a catchphrase though. As for Virgil's "volume's maxed out", he was speaking literally. The first time he said it, he was referring to Jaime's phone being at max volume, thus allowing he and the others to hear Nightwing. The second time he said it, he was referring to Blue Beetle's sonic cannon being at too high a level, causing collateral damage, while making a joke about the earlier use of the phrase. So, I don't think it should count either, but that's just me. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 02:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::We discussed a rule of three earlier; something needs to happen in at least three separate episodes and/or issues to qualify for these pages. Neither of these satisfy that condition. If Red Volcano appears again, I'd bet we'll be adding meatbags. – Psypher 15:47, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I would argue that meatbag qualifies -- just not on this list. It's Red Volcano's catchphrase for referring to organics, and not a running gag. It becomes a running gag if someone else starts using it - Edited by Zergrinch - 16:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, technically was used by Robin at the end. "See, you're practically a meatbag already". Regulus22 22:29, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: I don't think it counts if there making a joke. It's the same as with Virgil's second "volume maxed out" thing. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 22:43, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Call for new gags I'm going to be doing a complete rewatch and reread of the series and comic over then next few weeks, and while I'm doing it I'll be paying special attention to help finish this page. So if anyone has any ideas for new running gags to feature here, now would be a good time to suggest them. ― Psypher 15:18, April 4, 2013 (UTC)